The Sparkle Roses
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: When Sonic said he only likes her as a friend, Amy ran away and Cream, Tikal and Blaze went to find her. 6 years later, they returned as a band called The Sparkle Roses and won Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver's hearts. But will Amy forgive Sonic? Couples: Sonamy, Shadouge, Silvaze, Taiream and Knuxikal. One sided Sonally and mild Kenally. M rated for Shadouge lemon.
1. The Heartbreaking Truth

The Sparkle Roses

Note: Sonic(in Ch 1: 15, in other chapters 21)  
Amy(in Ch 1: 12, in other chapters 18)  
Shadow(Well...physically 15 but in my ver.21)  
Rouge: 24  
Silver: 20  
Blaze: 20  
Tails: 16  
Cream: 14  
Knuckles: 22  
Tikal: 20  
Chapter 1:-The Heartbreaking Truth

At Station Square, Amy Rose was in the city looking for her one true love, the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. Right now her search was hopeless but she's not giving up, she searched, high, low, near and far to find him but to no avail...She sighed and stopped her search.

"I wonder where Sonic is?" wondered the pink hedgehog in a dreamy state. She was near an ice-cream shop, ready for a cone until she saw a familiar blue figure past by walking not noticing her. "Sonic?" she followed him and saw it was him. "Sonikku!" said Amy now happy and she began to chase the unsuspecting hedgehog but little did she know her voice gave her away. "Amy?!" said Sonic in shock as he turned and saw the charging, pink hedgehog youth. "Sonic!" yelled Amy in happiness as she pounces on Sonic like a leopard knock him backwards on the ground with a few people staring. "Amy! We're in public!" yelled the blue hedgehog as he struggled to get off the ground. "We are?" asked Amy completely daft of the situation.  
"I don't know." said Sonic being very sarcastic.  
'Where was I..." asked Amy then she remembered "Oh yeah!" she began to kiss Sonic nineteen to the dozen while he begs her to get off of him, which she didn't do but stopped kissing him. Sonic decided that he had enough of Amy's obsessive love for him and tell her the cold truth. "Amy..." said Sonic in a neutral tone.  
"Yes?" asked Amy in a dreamy tone after she gave Sonic her kiss fest.  
"Can you get off me?" he asked.  
Amy realizes that they were still on the ground but she didn't meet to Sonic's request.  
"No, because you always run from me..." she said.  
"Have you ever wonder why I do that?" Sonic asked her as he and Amy both got up.  
Now that Sonic mentioned it, maybe she can finally get the truth from him after all these years...but something told her she may not like the answer so she began to produce a few tears.  
"No...why..." she asked sobbing with a few tears. Sonic knew she wouldn't like the answer he's going to give her so he found his "cool and calm" voice and told her the heart breaking news...  
"Because I like you as a friend but your not my girlfriend." said Sonic with a half sad and half worried face to the now crying young hedgehog.  
"Friends?! We're just friends?!" cried Amy with a waterfall of tears coming from her eyes when the heart breaking news was told to her by her own true love.  
"Yes." said Sonic, sorry that he told her the truth "Please don't cry." he said as he tried to wrap his arms around the hedgehog girl but she backed away from sadness and anger.  
"NO Sonic the Hedgehog!" yelled Amy in anger and sadness. "We may be...f-f-f-friends now but I'm still mad!" And with that she ran away from Sonic like everyone in the world hates her.  
"Amy..." said Sonic reaching out to her but she was still running and crying her poor heart out until she was out of sight.  
Sonic looked down and the ground feeling bad of telling Amy that. "I hope she will ok after this." he simply said as he slowly went home.

_**Sonic you heartbreaker! Well I had this idea in my noggin and I just had to write this out! R+R guys!**_


	2. Amy runs Away

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 2:-Amy runs away

Sonic felt guilty after he made Amy run away today, but he feels that Amy will feel better after a few days after her told her the news. But little does he know that Amy is actually leaving Station Square. She stopped crying but her eyes were puffy and red, she went inside, closed the door and ran up to. There she cried a couple more tears and took two suitcases and began packing her bags ready to leave town, as she was packing, she came across a pink electric guitar that has hot pink and soft pink sparkles on it and the body was in the shape of a perfect heart. Amy picked it up and smiled slightly. Before she even met Sonic, she was also a great guitar player when she was younger, she sat on the bed and began playing a few notes which came out beautifully then she began to sing.

I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something bout us, doesn't see right, these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try somehow the plan  
Is slowly rearranged

It's so hard to say  
But I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be OK

I got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But I least for now, I gotta go my own way.

When she was playing Amy had an idea!  
"I'm going to be a rock star! I'll prove to Sonic that I'm a tough girl who can handle myself, make my own band and we'll be famous around the world!" said Amy excited. She packed her suitcases with all her clothes, put the guitar on her back and wrote a note in case anyone wonders where she is. Then she went and got a taxi to the train station, brought herself a train ticket beyond home and left, perhaps never hoping to return.

Later at night, Cream went to visit Amy at her home(she's still 8 the day Amy left). "I wonder if Ms. Amy's home, Cheese." Cream asked to her Chao pet. "Chao Chao Chao." Cheese said which means 'I don't know'. The two made it to the door and Cream knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again and again no answer. Then Cream saw the note on the door and reads it with much horror. The note said:

'My dear friends,  
My last few adventures with you all were the coolest of my life but I must move on, don't bother to come looking for me because by the time you find and read this note, I'll be long gone from Station Square. I'm sure I can make a new life for myself and lead my own independent life as a rock star with her own band, which I always wanted to be when I was a child. I hope you all, especially my...f-f-f"friend" Sonic, who told me he always loved me in a friendly way...  
Goodbye Forever,  
Amy Rose.  
P.S Goodbye forever until you see me as a world famous rock star...'

"Oh no!" said Cream. "Amy ran away because of said they're just friends!" "Chao Chao!" exclaimed Cheese. Cream ran from Amy's house and went to the Sonic Team's hangout which was Sonic's house. She knocked on the door furiously then Blaze opened the door. "Ms. Blaze! It's an emergency!" squealed the little bunny. "Calm down Cream!" said Blaze as she lead the excited rabbit inside but only Tikal was there. "What's wrong Cream?" asked the peach-orange enchidna. "Read this!" said Cream as she gave her Amy's note and they both read it in horror. "Amy's really gone!?" asked Tikal in shock. "Yes! I found this on her door!" said Cream tearing up and missing Amy. "We have to find her!" announced Tikal. "Should we tell the others?" said Cream. "No...the lest people who know she's gone, the better." said Blaze. "But there are lots of places where Amy could be." exclaimed Cream sadly. "The sooner we leave, the better." said Tikal. "But what about my mom? She'll be worried about me." said Cream. "Then you can't come Cream." said Blaze as she and Tikal began to pack stuff for the trip. "I will come...I hate lying to her but I want Amy back" said Cream firmly. "OK, OK fine." said Tikal as she almost finished packed. Cream went home and packed as well, when Vanilla asked her what she was doing, she said she was going on a mission and Vanilla bought it, Cream left with a backpack and two suitcases and the met up at the train station where Blaze and Tikal were waiting.

"You ready girls and Cheese?" asked Blaze.  
"Yep." said Tikal  
"You bet." said Cream.  
"Chao" said Cheese.  
Then all four of them entered the train station, asked for the destination of a pink hedgehog, they gave them the tickets for the train Amy caught and when it came, they boarded it and who knows how long their journey is but as long as they find Amy safe and sound and take her home, they'll even search forever just to find her.


	3. 6 Years Later

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 3: 6 years Later...

It has been 6 years since Amy, Cream, Tikal and Blaze disappeared, Vanilla was worried because Cream didn't came back from her "mission" with the others but she was glad that Tikal and Blaze was with her and she was never on a very long mission. Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Sonic were worried about them but Sonic felt very sad because he was the reason that Amy and the other girls disappeared. Currently, he was sitting at home reading because he's in no mood to run for once in his life. Then he heard knocking at the door and heard the voice of his 16 year old friend Tails. "Hey Sonic, you home?" yelled Tails.

"Yes I am." said Sonic as he let the 16 year old twin tailed kitsune inside. Tails looked like he got some big news.

"You saw the music channel on TV?!" Tails asked.  
"Nope, why?" asked Sonic.  
"You gotta see this!" yelled Tails as found Sonic's TV remote, turns it on and saw a band, they were all girls, they were 4 of them. They saw a female enchidna playing the drums, a girl rabbit playing the keyboard, a girl cat playing the guitar and a girl hedgehog singing and playing guitar.  
"Ok, I might watch this." said Sonic as he sat down and watched the band play. Tails rolled his eye because Sonic was completely clueless, Then the girl hedgehog sings "Here I Am" and the audience went wild.  
"Sonic, do you even know who they are?!" said Tails surprised Sonic didn't recognized the girls in the band.  
"Not really." the hedgehog said truthfully. Tails facepalmed and told him the news. "The rabbit is Cream, the cat is Blaze, the enchidna is Tikal...and the hedgehog's Amy!" Sonic was surprised on the inside that the 12 year old that Sonic knew 6 years ago is now a bad with the other girls that went missing as well, but Sonic simply hid his surprise and said "Good for them. I recognize them now." Tails was shocked that was all Sonic can say after their friends went missing for 6 years, 6 WHOLE YEARS! And all he can say was 'Good for them. I recognize them now?!" of all the heartless things in life! Sonic's the worst! But now that Amy, Cream, Blaze and Tikal are rock stars? Hey was thinking until he heard an answer, the TV announcer said "And the Sparkle Roses will be playing their next concert at Station Square next weekend and tickets will be on sale tomorrow!"  
Tails began to get excited as he heard the great news and he said "I'm going! I haven't seen them in a long time!" Sonic was glad the girls were coming home but he wasn't going because he was scared to go so he told him "Have fun." Tails was shocked that Sonic's not going but he calmly said "Hey, how come your not going?"  
"Would you like me too?" Sonic asked.  
"Of course, we haven't seen her and the others for 6 years." said Tails.  
"Sure, I guess it would be nice to see Amy again." said Sonic even though he was a bit doubtful of seeing her again on the inside.

The next day Sonic and Tails went to the place where tickets were on sale but they had a nasty surprise.  
"Man! Look at this line Sonic!" said Tails ans they saw they were over 4 million people in the line. "The Sparkle Roses must be very popular!"  
"Not good." said Sonic with his arms crossed.  
"I know with so many people in the line, we may not ever even get one ticket." said Tails disappointed.  
But like pure magic, the ticket boy saw them and called them over, he said "Hey, aren't you Sonic and Tails? Amy of the Sparkle Roses has VIP backstage passes for you two and your friends." he holding 5 VIP backstage passes. "Thank you." said Sonic to the ticket boy. Then the ticket boy gave him 5 VIP tickets. "Thanks." thanks Sonic again. "No problem." the ticket boy said.

Later, at Sonic place. Sonic was still holding the VIP passes for the Sparkle Roses concert. "This will be interesting." said Sonic as Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Knuckles came in and Knuckles managed to get himself a VIP pass.  
"Getting those tickets makes me feel wanted here." said Sonic as he put them away in a safe place.  
"So big blue, you going to the concert?" asked Rouge with a smirk.  
"Yes I am." said Sonic.  
"We also got 5 VIP backstage passes!" added Tails.  
"Sounds great. I am looking forward to this." said Knuckles.


	4. Concert Reunion

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 4: Concert Reunion

The day of the concert...everyone was getting ready for the concert which was tonight, everyone wore party outfits for the concert then they all were ready.  
"Oh boy oh boy, I'm so excited." said Sonic. "Me too." agreed Knuckles.  
"Well enough talk, let's get to the stadium and see them" said Rouge with her wings ready to fly.  
"OK." said Shadow as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Then everyone disappeared. At the stadium where the concert was held, they made it to the stadium and they were the first in the VIP line and luckily they were in the VIP line because it looks like all of Station Square came to see the Sparkle Roses. "Nice to see that Amy and her friends made a living of making music." commented Knuckles as he and everyone went in the stadium and took their seats, soon the whole place was full to the brim. "Yep." agreed Sonic but deep down he was still guilty, because he was the person who made her left Station Square in the first place. But now look at her and the others...they're now celebrity rock stars. Then the lights dimmed in the the stadium, the stage lights went on and the announcers voice was heard. "Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said "Welcome to the Station Square Stadium to welcome home our shooting star band, the Shining Roses!"  
The crowd went wild, then multi-coloured rose petals fell all around the audience, then fog came on stage and a guitar plays. Sonic, Tails, Silver, Knuckles and Shadow stayed quiet and watch the show. Then a curtain came up, the stage was still dark but they saw their silhouettes with some faint light then they heard Amy sing.

We know how to dare, we know how to dream  
Tonight is the night what we wanna be, we'll be  
We're gonna make it through

Let's conquer the fears, take every chance, hold back the tears  
What we wanna be, we'll be  
We're gonna make it through

Out of our heads  
Into our hearts  
Close to edge  
(Blaze, Cream and Tikal) Sparkle Roses!  
Ready to start!

The spotlights came on and they were revealed, they all were wearing matching outfits in different colours, Amy's red, Cream's yellow, Tikal's blue and Blaze's purple, the audience went crazy when they saw them and Sonic, Tails, Silver and Knuckles thought they were totally hot.

And it's so good! Dancing on the air it feels so good!  
Nothing can compare!  
Cuz the beat in out hearts is the beat of the charts!  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through!  
It feels so good, shining here in front of you

Then it was Blaze's turn to sing.

Give everything and don't be afraid  
Be true to yourself if you wanna live forever!  
You're gonna make it through  
You're gonna make it through

Everyone was enjoying it but mostly Sonic and his friends.  
"Wow, who knew Amy and the others can play and sing?" asked Sonic.  
"I'm surprised too Sonic..." said Tails.  
"Shh, quiet guys..." said Silver hushing them. "I wanna here the rest..."  
They became quiet and heard Tikal sing.

Out of our heads  
Into our hearts  
Close to the edge  
Ready to start

All of them sang in union.

And it's so good!  
Dancing on the air, it feels so good!  
Nothing can can compare!  
Cuz the beat in our hearts, is the beat of the charts!  
Like a spotlight were cutting through!

It feels so good!  
Dancing on the air, it feels so good!  
Nothing can can compare!  
Cuz the beat in our hearts, is the beat of the charts!  
Like a spotlight were cutting through!  
It feels so good, shining here in front of you...

It feels so good, shining here in front of you...  
Shining here in front of you...

Amy played a very quick instrumental while the audience sat quietly, listened to the song and enjoyed it

Dancing on the air, it feels so good!  
Nothing can can compare!  
Cuz the beat in our hearts, is the beat of the charts!  
Like a spotlight were cutting through!

It feels so good!  
Dancing on the air, it feels so good!  
Nothing can can compare!  
Cuz the beat in our hearts, is the beat of the charts!  
Like a spotlight were cutting through!

It feels so good, shining here in front of you...

The audience cheered, then they played there next song "Hit Me Up". While the the song was playing Sonic went to get some snacks for everyone, 15 minutes later, he came back with the snacks and began eating, then the Sparkle Roses began singing "Here I Am" during the song, Sonic shared the snacks with everyone.

After few more songs, Amy went to the mike. "Well everyone..." she said in the mike "It's time to wrap up our concert...but before we do...we got one more song to sing..." the crowd cheers then quiets. Then Amy, Tikal, Cream and Blaze began to sing "Take a Bow" "Here comes the last song." said Shadow. The whole crowd became quiet as they played and sang.

Don't tell me your sorry cause you're not, baby when I know when sorry you got caught, but you put on quite a show, really had me going, but now it's time to go. Curtains finally closing, that was quiet a show, very entertaining, but it's over now.  
Blaze, Cream and Tikal: But it's over now.  
Amy: Go on and take a bow...but it's over now...

The crowd goes wild as the song finished, then fireworks exploded.  
Everyone cheered and clapped.

*After the Concert...*  
"Let's go backstage!" said Tails.  
"Sure." said Sonic  
"Count me in." said Knuckles.  
"Coming too." said Silver.  
They all went backstage, showing the guards their passes, they let them past and they went looking for the girls until they saw the girls chatting backstage.  
"There they are!" said Tails pointing to them but Amy wasn't with them.  
"Cream! Blaze! Tikal!" said Sonic waving "Over here!"  
The girls saw them and welcome them with open arms.  
"Hey girls." said Knuckles.  
"Long time no see..." said Tikal  
"Totally." answered back Knuckles.  
Everyone, apart from Shadow...went into a big group hug after seeing each other for 6 whole years.


	5. Secret Feelings

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 5: Secret Feelings

"How you guys doing?!" asked Cream in happiness.  
"Great!" said Tails looking into Cream's lovely brown eyes. "Look at you Cream! You're now grown up."  
"Well...almost..." giggled and blushed Cream.  
Tails blushed as well and smiles as he looked at her, he can hardly believe this beautiful 14 year old rabbit was the innocent 8 year old Cream he had a crush on since they was growing up.  
"I'm so glad to see you all again." said Blaze.  
"Yeah, I'm so glad to see my greatest friend in the world." said Silver. He has always been close to Blaze and she was always the serious one, but now that she's a rock star...she's much more open and he loves that about her.  
"Man, it's so good to be back together!" said Tikal in happiness.  
"Yeah Tikal, you look great." complimented Knuckles as she saw her outfit and her...chest with almost gave him a nose bleed.  
"Thanks." said Tikal proudly. Knuckles smiled at her and thinks it was only yesterday that she was only 14 and now she's a full grown enchidna at the age of 20.  
"Anyway, its nice to see you all. It's been a long time." said Sonic.  
"Very long..." added Cream.  
"Yeah...6 whole years we haven't seen you." Blaze also added.  
"But we are together again." said Tails.  
"Yep, but Amy's been very mad at something though..." said Cream in wonder.  
"Uh Oh..." though Sonic but he then said "Why?"  
"She never told us..." said Cream but added "She did mumble your name Sonic..."  
"I would of thought that she would of been happy to see us." said Sonic sorta hurt.  
"She happy to see the rest of you guys, but for some reason she's mad at Sonic." explained Blaze.  
Sonic thinks a little bit then remembers "The Day" "The day I said we were just friends..." he remembered. Then he spoke. "I guess it might be best to not see her if she is in a bad mood."  
"I guess thats why she isn't here with her band mates." added Knuckles.  
"Thats a shame." nodded Tails in sadness, then Amy came to them. Her quills were in two spiky pigtails, she's wearing a red shirt with a big, sparkly, crimson rose on the bottom left, short pants, deep red fingerless gloves and her old red boots. "Hey guys..." said Amy still in a bad mood.  
"Hi..." said Tails.  
Amy's face lit up and she hugged him. "Tails! How yah doing?!" she said with a smile.  
"I'm great now that I finally got to watch you and your friends perform on stage." he answered back with a smile.  
"Thanks." said Amy returning it back.  
"I also brought my friends along." Tails said as he showed the others.  
"Yeah I see." said Amy.  
"We loved your performances." Rouge complimented.  
"Thanks. We worked hard on them." Amy said with a proud smile.  
"Your hard work has paid off." said Knuckles.  
"It was great." Sonic complimented."  
"Thanks Knuckles...and thanks...Sonic..." said Amy and she felt her anger come back a little.  
"Your welcome." said Sonic with a smile.  
"Sonic, I knew you broke my heart 6 years ago...but I still love you..." Amy though in her head.  
"Man...she gotten hotter...I wish I said I loved her instead of saying we're just friends 6 years ago" Sonic though but then shook it off. "No, I can't fall for her, I am already married." said Sonic. It's sad but true...after Amy was gone for 6 years, he fell in love and married a chipmunk by the name of Sally Acorn. He was always faithful to her, he loves her and they have been married for about 3 years but they don't have children yet. But Tails noticed the two hedgehog staring at each other and he somehow knew what's going on.  
"Oh no...Sonic's falling for Amy...but if Sally finds out...he'll give him a living hell..." though Tails with worry, then Amy came back to reality. "So guys, you wanna lift home in our limo?" Amy offered.  
"Sure." said Shadow.  
They all left the stadium and went to a parking lot where a big black limo was waiting for the band and two bodyguards were putting the instruments in the trunk.  
"This is wonderful." said Rouge.  
"Thanks." said Amy as they all get in.  
"Man! This is a cool limo girls!" said Knuckles.  
"Yeah." said Sonic as he relaxes in it.  
"Thanks. It was worth buying as well." said Amy.


	6. A Very Bad Shock

The Sparkle Roses Ch 6

Chapter 6: A Very Bad Shock

"Too bad my wife has to miss out on this." Sonic blurted out randomly.  
"Uh oh..." though everyone as the knew this random new will hurt Amy's little heart again they looked at Amy and saw her reaction; she was shocked, she forced a smile but she was sad and angry on the inside, she was clenching her fist tight like she's ready to hit him. "I didn't know you're married Sonic..." said Amy with a hint of hurt and anger in her voice. "Yep, 3 years now." said Sonic excited.  
"Any kids?" asked Amy with her eye slightly twitching.  
"Nope and...you got something in your eye..." said Sonic as he noticed Amy twitching eye.  
"Anyway, it's a bit early for us to be having kids since I don't think we are ready for that yet." he also added.  
"OK, and what's her name?" asked Amy a little interested.  
"Sally" answer Sonic.  
"Uh oh" though everyone.  
"Everyone seems to of gone silent all of a sudden." said Sonic as inside the limo became too quiet.  
"Sally?! Sally Acorn?! She the girl that thinks she better than all of us girls combined." though Amy in anger then she spoke in a calm voice. "I'm just...surprised Sonic...I didn't expect you to settle down after 6 whole years..." she commented.  
"I fell in love with her." said Sonic  
"OK..." said Amy.  
"Enough about me, how about you and your band. What have you guys been up to?" asked Sonic.  
"We haven't seen each other for a long time, and this might be one of the few chances we get to see each other." added Shadow.  
"Oh, we've been all around the world rocking out." said Cream.  
"We got 6 weeks here in Station Square before we go on tour again." added Blaze.  
"Sounds great." complimented Rouge.  
"It sure is." said Tikal as the made it near Tails' place.  
"Thanks." said Tails.  
"No problem Tails." Cream said as she hugged him and made him blushed.  
"It was nice seeing you all again." said Tails.  
"Yeah, see yah later Tails." said Cream as he got out.  
"I think I'm I love with Cream..." though Tails as he went inside.  
"That's one gone." said Shadow.  
"Same old Shadow I see." Amy giggled.  
"Yeah." said Knuckles as they were near Angel Island. "Thank you" added Knuckles as he yawns "I better go now."  
"OK, see yah Knuckles." said Tikal.  
"See ya, have fun with your band." said Knuckles as got out.  
"Thanks and we will." giggled Tikal.  
"It's been great to be together." said Sonic.  
"Agreed." said Amy.  
"Just remember that this will be one of the few times that we will see each other while they are still in a band." said Shadow.  
"I know." said Sonic as he rolled his eyes.  
The limo stopped at Shadow and Rouge's place after awhile.  
"Here we are." said Shadow as he and Rouge got out.  
"Thanks for the lift girls." Rouge thanked.  
Shadow left and Rouge followed leaving Sonic with the girls.  
"I guess it's just me now." said Sonic.  
"Yep..." said Amy.  
"Your welcome." said Sonic.  
Then they made it to Sonic's place where Sally was waiting for him but she was boiling mad.


	7. Jealous Wife

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 7-Jealous Wife

"Hey Sally." said Sonic.  
"Sonic, where were you?" asked Sally in a rage.  
"I was hanging out with my friends. We went to a concert together and met some old friends of ours." Sonic explained.  
"And they are?" Sally asked giving him the evil eye.  
"The Sparkle Roses. Anyway why are you not happy today?" Sonic asked.  
"I'm so mad at you because you didn't told me about you going to those stupid rock concerts and hear an all girl rock band called the Sparkle Roses or whatever they're name is." said Sally.  
"I wanted to tell you but Tails kept insisting that I go and I had no time to tell you. I am sorry." said Sonic as he hugged and kissed her. "I love you." he added.  
"I love you too my Sonic..." said Sally now happy but she added "but promise me you won't go to the Sparkle Roses concerts anymore..."  
"If it will make you happy then I won't see them anymore." promised Sonic.  
"Thank you." said Sally.

With Amy...  
"Man...Sonic married Sally and now I feel so...empty..." said Amy as she picked up her guitar, plays "Who's that Girl" by Hilary Duff and sang.

There were places we would go at midnight.  
There were secrets that nobody else will know.  
There's a reason, but I don't why, I don't know why, I don't know why, I though they all belong to me.

Who's that girl, where's she from, no she can't be the one, that you want that has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right, it's my day, it's my night, by the way, who's that girl, living my life...

With Sonic and Sally...  
Sonic was French kissing with Sally. "I love you so much Sonic..." sighed Sally in happiness. "Love you too, Sugarplum." said Sonic.

The next day, Sonic woke up in bed with Sally, Sally was up a little and Sonic greeted her. "Morning Sally." he said with a smile.  
"Morning honey..." said Sally with a smile.  
"Want me to make you Breakfast today?" Sonic asked.  
"Sure honey." Sally answered.  
"Want Waffles?" he asked.  
"Surprise me." Sally said.  
Sonic went downstairs and makes waffles as Sally came downstairs and Sonic serves breakfasts.  
"You are very predictable Sonic." said Sally.  
"Yeah." said Sonic.  
"You aren't full of surprise sometimes." said Sally as she sat down and ate and Sonic eats with her.

Later, Sonic was watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Sonic said. He opens the door and saw it was Amy.  
"Hi Sonic!" Amy said sweetly.


	8. Awkward Meeting and Sally's Exposion

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 8: Awkward Meeting and Sally's Exposion

"Amy... why are you here?" asked Sonic.  
"Hey, can't I visit an old friend?" asked Amy.  
"Sadly, we can't. I'm sorry but Sally has forbiden me to." said Sonic sadly.  
"Hey, what happened to the free fastest thing alive I used to know?" asked Amy.  
"As a husband, I have responsibilities now." said Sonic. "I am afraid this is goodbye. Goodbye Amy and give my goodbye to your band members." he added as he closes the door in shame. Amy was still there with tears before she said. "Goodbye...my darling Sonikku..." She then left with tears in her eyes and sings Walk Away.

I guess I should have known better  
To believe I'm a lucky chain(lucky chain) Oh.  
I lent my heart forever, we finally learned each others names.

I tell myself, "this time is different."  
"No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it."

I'll never survive the one that's coming, If I stay.  
Oh no! Just walk away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before it's to late. Oh, just Walk Away!

After Amy left, Sally went to Sonic and heard Amy singing. "Who was that at the door honey?" she asked a shameful looking Sonic.  
"It was one of the band members who made an unexpected vist but I told her to leave for you." explained Sonic.  
"Oh, thank you honey..." Sally said happy and kisses him.

With Amy, she's at her old house which the government kept clean for her and she went to her bedroom and cried. Blaze, Cream and Tikal heard her cries and went to comfort her.  
"I never seen Amy so one so brokenhearted since that day..." said Blaze in sympathy.

With Sonic and Sally, Sonic was watching TV while Sally was brushing her hair for the 1000th time. Sonic still felt bad he brushed Amy aside for Sally but he'll do anything to keep the love of his life happy. But still...he can't stop thinking about Amy...then he finally said "I do feel bad for Amy but it had to be done so you and me can be together Sally." said Sonic looking at his wife.  
"I know Sonic." said Sally but in her head. "But I don't care about that pink brat who I though was gonna be a failure but she became a rock star somehow. At least she away from MY husband..."

With Amy, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge came over to Amy's house to cheer her up but when they heard about Sonic and Sally...they were mad!  
"I can't believe Sally told Sonic to stay away from Amy!" said Tails seriously mad but he was less mad when Cream wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, if you ask me, I think Sally's jealous of Amy!"  
"You may be right Cream." said Blaze and she was so mad she nearly summoned fire in her hand but Silver calmed her down a little and the flames died down. "Thanks Silver, I would have burned someone." Blaze thanked her old friend. "No problem Blaze." Silver said looking at the purple feline with a smile.  
"What do we do?" asked Tikal.  
"I don't know Tikal but we do have to cheer Amy up." said Knuckles.  
Amy got up from crying and her eyes were red from crying. "Don't worry you head guys..." she said as she got up and was ready to leave. "I'm gonna take a walk to see if I can feel better..." "OK, Amy, it's your choice..." said Rouge. "Bye." said Amy as she left.

With Sonic and Sally, Sonic was starting to feel a little sleepy and Sally was looking sexy and ready to go out.  
"I gonna rest in bed for a bit." Sonic told his wife.  
"OK, I'm gonna go do some shopping." said Sally as she headed out the door.  
"OK, take care." said Sonic as he went upstairs to bed.  
"Bye!" said Sally as she left but she didn't go to a mall or shop, she went into a dark alley.

With Amy, she was walking to clear her head and she heard noises there, she looked and saw Sally kissing Monkey Khan! "OMG! Sally cheating on Sonic! I have to tell him!" so she takes her cellphone, took a picture and ran away before Sally or Khan saw her and ran and knocked on Sonic's door. Sonic heard the knocking think Sally was home, but as he went there, he say it was Amy.  
" Amy... not again." said Sonic, but before he told her to leave Amy said. "Sonic! I have to tell you something important!" she said.  
"Please be quick, Sally could be home any minute!" said Sonic worried for his and her sake.  
"That's it!" exclaimed Amy. "Sally is cheating on you!"  
Sonic didn't believe her at first. "She would never do that." he said.  
"Then explain this..." said Amy as she showed him the picture of Sally kissing Monkey Khan in the alley. "A picture is worth a thousand words Sonic." she added.  
Sonic was heartbroken and took the phone from Amy. "Why would she do this?" he asked Amy.  
"I don't know..." answered Amy. "But I do know that when she gets back...you'll want some answers."  
"Right." he said then added. "Can you forgive me for how I treated you earlier?"  
Amy eyes went soft and she gave a tiny smile. "I will always forgive you Sonic..." the pink hedgehog said genuinely as she hugged him in a loving way. " Anyway, when Sally gets back from "shopping" I will have a word with her." Sonic added grimly.  
"I guess I should say since I'm your only witness." said Amy.  
"I guess so." said Sonic.  
Hours later, Sally came home. "Hello" said Sonic glaring at her.  
"Hey Honey..." greeted Sally.  
"How was shopping?" Sonic asked.  
"Great." answered Sally.  
"Meet anyone on the way?" he asked.  
"...Yep, my X boyfriend...why?" Sally asked.  
"Because I was told that you and him kissed each other." said Sonic mad.  
"WHAT?! Who told you that?!" said Sally in shock  
"I did." said Amy as she appeared.  
"You better explain yourself." said Sonic looking at Sally with disappointment.  
"Humph. I was using you to make me popular and marrying you also put me even higher on the saddle and made me cling to you to make other girls jealous and me and Khan were having this affair for a whole year and I knew you had a thing for the ugly pink hedgehog there." Sally said heartlessly.  
"I don't have a thing for Amy and I don't love you anymore. Sally, you are no longer my wife. I want you to pack your things and leave my house." Sonic told the chipmunk coldly.  
"Fine...call for a divorce then Sonic...I don't need you...Khan will make me more happier in my love live and if you do fall for Amy Rose...that'll be your fault..." Sally sneered as she went upstairs, packed her things and left.


	9. Calling for Divorce and Party

Chapter 9: Calling for Divorce and Party

"It's over now." said Sonic as Sally was gone.  
"You gonna be OK Sonic?" asked Amy with worry.  
"I'll be fine." said Sonic. "How about bringing your friends over to my house later now that my home is free for all my friends." he asked.  
"Yeah, everyone will be thrilled to see yah!" said Amy in happiness.

Later...with Sonic and Amy...  
"I feel better now that it is time to move on." said Sonic.  
Then there was a knock at the door, Am opened it and there were the others.  
"Hey Sonic! We heard what Sally did..." said Tails.  
"What an evil witch..." said Rouge.  
"So we decided to come with the stuff we're carrying and..." Tikal said then pauses.  
"PARTY!" said everyone in union.  
"It's nice to be in your home once again." said Knuckles.  
"Yeah. I'm single again so I can do what I want." said Sonic.  
"So Sonic, when are you filing for divorce?" asked Silver.  
"Soon, I hope." said Cream.  
"I don't know." said Sonic at last. "I just need to meet the right girl. But I won't dating for a while. Anyway, it is great to see that you all managed to make it here."  
"Wouldn't miss reuniting with the Fastest Thing Alive." smiled Blaze.  
"Let's make a toast!" exclaimed Amy. Everyone raised their cups up. "To Sonic, for choosing very loyal and faithful friends!"  
"Yeah!" said everyone.


	10. Finding his Feelings (Knuxikal)

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 10-Finding his Feelings (Knuxikal)

"I also thank all of you for helping me in my past adventures." Sonic thanked everyone.  
"You're welcome Sonic." said everyone.  
"It's great to have a band in my house." commented Sonic.  
"It's good to be back Sonic and we got a little something for yah..." said Amy.  
"What is it?" Sonic asked.  
"This!" said Amy as she took her guitar and sang Endless Possibilities while Sonic watches and listens.

This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?

We've all gotta start from somewhere!  
It's like that for me!  
The possibilities are never-ending!

I see it! I see it!  
And now it's all within my reach!  
(Endless Possibilities!)

I see it! I see it now!  
It's always been inside of me!  
(And now I feel so free!)

Endless Possibilities!

Then Amy finishes off with a guitar solo and when she was finished everyone clapped.  
"Thank you." said Amy taking a bow.  
"Never thought we would get a band shown at the confort of my own home." said Sonic.  
"Yeah." agreed Knuckles.  
"So what now?" asked Cream.  
"How about you taking a rest after performing those songs. You will need it." suggested Knuckles.  
"Yeah Knuckles, we do need a little break." said Amy as she sat on the sofa next to Sonic.  
"Time for a rest." said Sonic.  
"OK Sonic, me and my band have to get going." said Amy as she and her band left.  
"Bye everyone." said Blaze.  
"See yah!" said Cream.  
"See yah soon." said Tikal and they were gone.  
"Bye." said Sonic.  
"So long." said Knuckles.

The next day, Sonic gets up from bed and Amy does the same at her home. They both had breakfast, stayed home for a bit then later, in Station Square, Knuckles was wondering about until he saw Tikal and his face became red and she accidentally bumped into him.  
"Ow" she said as she rubbed her head and saw him "Oh sorry Knuckles, I didn't see you there."  
"That's Ok." said Knuckles.  
"What brings you here?" asked Tikal.  
"Having a wonder about." said Knuckles.  
"Same here." said Tikal. "Hey...You wanna catch a movie tonight?" she added while blushing.  
"Which movie did you have in mind to see?" he asked.  
"Well, I have no clue..." she said in embarrassment "But I heard it's totally cool."  
"I see." said Knuckles with a smile.  
"So, you wanna come?" she asked.  
"Sure, why not." said Knuckles.  
"Great! See you at 8 Knuckles." said Tikal smiling as she left and Knuckles left as well.

Later it was 7:30 and Knuckles and Tikal were getting ready and when they were Knuckles went to the movies and saw Tikal there.  
"Hey Knuckles!" she greeted.  
"Hi." said Knuckles.  
"You ready to see a movie?" she asked.  
"Yes." he simply answered back.  
"OK, let's go." said Tikal as the two went in to the cinema.

After the film...  
"I had a fun time Knuckles!" said Tikal happy.  
"I did too." said Knuckles.  
"Thanks for coming with me tonight." Tikal thanked.  
"Your welcome." said Knuckles.  
Then Tikal kissed him on the cheek and he blushed red.  
"See ya." said Knuckles still red.  
"Bye" said Tikal then she whispers "I love you..."


	11. Finding his Feelings (Taiream)

The Sparkle Roses  
Chapter 11- Finding his Feelings (Taiream)

Later...with Sonic at home he heard a knock at the door an saw it was Tails.  
"Hey Sonic." the fox greeted "I need some help."  
"With what?" Sonic asked.  
"Well...I wanna...ask Cream out on a date..." said Tails in embarrassment.  
"Why don't you?" questioned Sonic.  
"...I'm shy and afraid..." confessed Tails.  
"Don't be. I am sure that she will want to spend time with you. Besides she seems nice." said Sonic giving the kitsune confidence.  
"So Sonic, what's the best way to ask a girl out?" Tails asked.  
"Be polite and make good conversation with her." answered Sonic.  
"OK, I'll give it a shot. Thanks Sonic." Tails thanked the blue hedgehog as he flew away.  
"Good luck!" said Sonic as he watched Tails fly away. Later, Tails made it to the place where Cream lives and she's with Cheese and her mom Vanilla. "Hey Cream!" he greeted the rabbit.  
"Hey Cream." said Sonic ramdomly appearing at the scene.  
"Hey guys." Cream greeted. "What brings you here?"  
"Just... wanted to see and was wondering how have you been." said Sonic.  
"I'm cool." said Cream.  
"That's great." said Sonic.  
"Hey Cream...can I ask you something?" said Tails and Sonic left the room but he was still listening.  
"Sure Tails. What is it?" asked Cream.  
"Cream the Rabbit, will you go out with me please?" Tails asked.  
"Yes I will!" said Cream hugging him and Sonic was behind the door smiling.

Later, Tails and Cream are out on a date and Sonic was at home.  
"I am glad Tails got to ask Cream out." said Sonic with pride.  
"I agree." said Vanilla "Tails is a nice young man."  
"He can look after her." said Sonic.

With Tails and Cream, they were walking and they met up with Knuckles.  
"Hey Tails. Hi Cream." Knuckles greeted.  
"Hey Knux." said Tails and Cream.  
"How's it going?" the enchidna asked.  
"Great. Me and Cream are now dating." Said Tails with pride.  
"Your dating Cream?" asked Knuckles.  
"Yep. We are." said Cream holding Tails hand.  
"Tails... Could I quickly speak to you in private?" Knuckles asked suddenly.  
"Uh...OK Knuckles." said Tails in doubt.  
The went a bit far from Cream so she can't here.  
"Tails...is Cream really your type? You do realise that she is a Rabbit and you're a Fox?" Knuckles asked with concern.  
"I know what you thinking Knuckles but don't worry, I'm not like that." said Tails.  
"Even though your not the same species. You still love her." sad Knuckles.  
"Of course I do." said Tails.  
"Good. Glad you can love her and overlook that she is a Rabbit." said Knuckles.  
"Well, thanks I guess for this chat Knuckles." said Tails as he went over to Cream.  
"our welcome Tails. Enjoy yourself." said Knuckles.  
"Laters." Tails and Cream said as they left hand in hand.


	12. Finding his Feelings (Shadouge)

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 12-Finding his Feelings (Shadouge)

"Seems everything went well." said Knuckles but he didn't noticed Rouge up in the and she was mad about something.  
"I can't believe GUN laid me off!" she said in full rage.  
"Rouge..." said Knuckles making his presence known to the jewel huntress.  
"Oh...hey Knuckles..." said Rouge noticing his presence.  
"Is something the matter?" asked Knuckles.  
"I got laid off from my job." said Rouge in anger.  
"I see..." said Knuckles.  
"So I'm heading home to Shadow to see what I can do..." said Rouge as she flew home.  
"See ya!" said Knuckles as she flew off.

When Rouge got home, she knew Shadow was there and he opened the door for her.  
"Hey Rouge." said Shadow.  
"Hey Shadow..." said Rouge with a sigh.  
"What's wrong?" asked Shadow who kisses her on her cheek.  
"GUN laid me off today..." said Rouge.  
"I see. At least you get a day off." said Shadow.  
"And I get to spend more time with you..." said Rouge with a smirk.  
"Same here..." said Shadow smirking.  
"So what do you wanna do?" asked Rouge.  
"I want to give you a smooch." said Shadow ready to kiss her.  
"Oh you..." laughed Rouge and then Shadow kissed her while stroking, Rouge happily kissed back, Shadow continued to it and Rouge moaned in happiness. Shadow did the same thing and he began to stroke her body. "Oh Shadow..." she gasped with pleasure and surprise.  
"Oh Rouge." Shadow said in the same voice and Rouge began to play with his chest fur, as Shadow stroked her thin tummy, making her pant with pleasure.  
"So Shadow? You wanna take this inside?" she asked smirking.  
"Hell yeah." He immediately answered.  
"Let's go..." said Rouge with a devilish smirk. They went inside to Rouge's room and they kissed a bit more then Shadow said.  
"Rouge... Would it be ok if... you could... wear these and these shoes to match?" he asked and he showed her a golden outfit, well, it was a costume, a golden bra top with a matching bottom and golden heels to match.  
"Of course Shadow." Rouge said with a smile.  
"Yeah." said Shadow as he hands the sexy outfit to Rouge and licks his lips lustfully as Rouge went into the bathroom to change.  
"I can't wait." said Shadow as he waits for Rouge to put on the gold bra, panties and high heels.  
"Here I am." said Rouge as she came in the outfit and heels Shadow gave her.  
"My god, you look sexy... so very, very sexy!" said Shadow and he rushes up to her and smooches her uncontrollably as Rouge giggles.  
"Control yourself Shadow." she said in between giggles.  
"Pardon me, my dear." said Shadow as he kisses her more slowly.  
"Oh Shadow..." Rouge said in between a smile and moans.  
"Oh Rouge..." the black and crimson hedgehog said as he continues kissing her and starts to grab her boobs. Rouge gave a gasp of surprise and ecstasy.  
"You move fast." she chuckled.  
"I know." said Shadow.  
"Hmm...I don't know about you...but I'm kinda getting hot..." said Rouge in a seductive tone, then Shadow had an idea, he unclipped her bra exposing her breast.  
"Thanks Shadow." said Rouge with a smile.  
"You're welcome." he thanked looking at Rouge's naked body.  
"You like what you see?" asked Rouge with a smirk.  
"Yes." said Shadow as Rouge kisses him.  
"It's been great having you home and not doing work today." said Shadow kissing her.  
"Agreed." said Rouge nuzzling him and Shadow helps her put her bra back on.  
"Is there anything else you would like to do today?" Shadow asked.  
"I just want to relax right now." said Rouge.  
"OK." said Shadow.


	13. Finding his Feelings (Silvaze)

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 13: Finding his Feelings (Silvaze)

Later with Sonic, he was hanging out with Silver who was having a problem.  
"This is great Silver." said Sonic relaxing.  
"Yeah." said Silver but Sonic saw he's concern.  
"Silver..." Sonic said.  
"Yeah?" came Silver's reply.  
"You seem sad today." said sonic with concern.  
"I am..." said Silver with a sigh.  
"Yes..." said Sonic pressing it a little.  
"Just thinking about...her..." said Silver.  
"'her'?" repeated Sonic.  
"Blaze..." Silver explained.  
"...What happened?" asked Sonic with worry.  
"...I'm in love with her Sonic..." said Silver blushing.  
"That's nice." said Sonic.  
"But I have no clue how to tell her that, she's a bit shy and very serious." said Silver sadly.  
"Just remind her that you and her are good friends and then tell her. I am sure whe would like too." Sonic said give Silver advice.  
"OK, I'll give it a try." said Silver and he left.  
"Good luck." said Sonic.  
"Thanks Sonic." answered Silver.

Later, he went looking for her and found her with Tikal and Knuckles was passing by.  
"Hey girls and Knuckles." Silver greeted.  
"Hello." Knuckles greeted.  
"Hey Silver." the girls greeted.  
"How have you been?" Knuckles asked.  
"Great." said Silver.  
"Anything we should do today?" asked Knuckles.  
"I'm going to the park, anyone wanna come?" asked Silver.  
"Sure." Knuckles said.  
"Yeah." said Tikal.  
"Nice" said Blaze, then she ran off. "Race you!"  
"Were to?" asked Knuckles.  
"To the park!" announced Blaze.  
"Ok." said Sonic and he and everyone got ready to run.  
"Ready...go!" said Blaze ans she zoomed off followed by Sonic and the others.  
"I'm gonna win!" Blaze announced.  
"We'll see..." said Sonic in a cocky manner.  
"The park!" said Blaze as it came straight into view but Sonic boost ahead and won.  
"Here we are." said Sonic stretching his arms out showing the park.  
"Nice race Sonic!" said Blaze and she and Sonic high-fived.  
"Thanks." said Sonic grinning.  
"You did great Blaze." said Silver smiling as he and the others caught up.  
"Here come the others." said Sonic.  
"Man, that was a good race!" said Tikal smiling but out of breath.  
"Yeah." Sonic smiled.  
"It was good." added Knuckles.  
"But I gotta go home. Me and Amy are going shopping soon." said Tikal pointing to the shop behind her.  
"Ok then." said Sonic.  
"See ya." added Knuckles waving to her.  
"Oh Knuckles, you think we can hang out sometime?" Tikal asked.  
"Sure." Knuckles said.  
"Great!" said Tikal happily as she left. "Bye!"  
"That went well." said Sonic watching the peach orange enchidna leave.  
"Yeah." added Blaze.  
"Hey Blaze...can I ask you something?" Silver asked her suddently as Knuckles wathces but Sonic nudged him.  
"Come on Knux, let's leave these two alone..." said Sonic indicating that they should leave. "Let's go home." the blue hedgehog added.  
"Sure." said Knuckles as he and Sonic left.  
"OK, see you boys." said Blaze to them.  
"See ya. Lets go home it's getting dark now." said Sonic as the sun was going down.

The next day, Blaze was at home still asleep in bed, but she called Silver's name and sighed as she slept. Then Tails came over and knocked on the door, Blaze woke up when she heard the knock, went to the front door and opened it. "Hey Tails." she greeted.  
"Hi Blaze." Tails greeted.  
"What brings you here?" the purple cat asked.  
"I came to see how you are doing." answered the fox.  
"Well...not too well..." the feline confessed with a little blush.  
"Why... are you sad about something?" asked Tails with concern.  
"Just...thinking about Silver..." Blaze sighed.  
"Oh, I see." said Tails smirking.  
"What?" asked Blaze quizzical.  
"You're in love with Silver." Tails said chuckling.  
"No I am not..." Blaze said denying it but blushing.  
"There's no need to be shy," said Tails "your secret is safe with me."  
"What secret Tails?" Blaze asked still red.  
"That you're in love with Silver." said Tails pointing it out.  
"Alright, I admit it...I love Silver..." said Blaze defeated.  
"Good girl." said Tails feeling a little victorious.  
"But knowing him, it'll be a long time before he admits it..." added the cat.  
"Perhaps if you tell him first as soon as possible then perhaps he will tell you sooner." said Tails.  
"You know, you're lucky that you're super smart Tails." smiled Blaze. "I'm gonna tell him today."  
"If you can say it to me, then you can say it to him." Tails added.  
"Yeah!" said Blaze.

Much later...  
"What a nice day." said Sonic running around then met up with Blaze.  
"Hey Sonic, have you seen Silver?" Blaze asked.  
"Not since this morning." said Sonic.  
"Any idea where he might be?" she asked.  
"I'm right here." said Silver coming to the two.  
"Hey Silver. I've been looking for you." said Blaze.  
"Nice to see you." said Silver.  
"Same here...hey Sonic..." Blaze said then looked at Silver. "Can you give us a moment alone?"  
"OK." said Sonic as he left Silver and Blaze alone.  
"Silver..." Blaze started with a sigh. "I got something important to tell you..."  
But as she was going to confess, Silver put a finger on her lips to silence her.  
"Shh," he said "There's something I wanted tell you for a while. Blaze, I love you." the silver grey hedgehog said in a sweet yet romantic tone and left Blaze blushing.  
"Silver...I was going to tell you the same thing...I love you too..." Blaze said her face now redder.  
"Come here Pussy Cat." said Silver in a smooth voice and smirk.  
"Oh you..." said Blaze smiling and purring.  
"You're so cute." Silver said holding on to her waist and she nuzzles him and kissed him on the lips.  
"So, what should we do now?" asked Silver with a smile.  
"Wanna do for dinner Silver?" Blaze invited.  
"Sure." said Silver.  
"Great! See you at 7:30 Silver." said Blaze."See ya. Remember to dress up beautifully." said Silver as they both left.  
"OK, see yah!" said Blaze as Silver blew a kiss.


	14. Spying on thier Date

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 14: Spying on their date

Meanwhile with Sonic and Tails...  
"So Sonic how did it go." asked Tails to his blue hedgehog buddy.  
"Perfectly." said the sapphire blue hedgehog said.  
"Did she asked him?" asked Tails.  
"She was going to but Silver did it first." said Sonic.  
"I see." said Tails.  
"See what little buddy?" asked Sonic to the kitsune.  
Before he could answer, Shadow came over.  
"What are you boys up to?" Shadow asked.  
"Tails was just telling me that Silver and Blaze are going out together." said Sonic.  
"Oh really?" asked Shadow with a smirk.  
"Yes he did." said Tails.  
"Hey...is it wrong to spy on their first date?" asked Shadow with a mysterious smirk.  
"Not if your giving them support." warned Tails.  
"Which I will." said Shadow.  
"But how?" asked Sonic.  
"With confetti that I'll throw on them, it's a surprise." said Shadow.  
"Ok." said Sonic  
"Sounds nice." said Tails.  
"I know this is out of character for me but I did the same for Rouge." said Shadow.  
"It's good that you're trying to give others the same experience." said Tails.  
"Don't expect it too often...I have a personality to maintain..." added Shadow.  
"OK." said Sonic a bit melodramatic.

With Silver and Blaze, Silver was in a formal suit and Blaze was in a gorgeous dress, Silver went to her place, rang the doorbell and nearly fainted at the sight of her.  
"Good evening dear lady." said Silver as he held and kissed her hand.  
"Good evening to you too good sir." smiled Blaze.  
"That dress looks cute on you." said Silver complimenting her outfit.  
"Thank you Silver." Blaze smiled.  
"Your welcome." Silver said. "You should wear dresses like that more often. Looks good on you."  
"Aww, thanks Silver...that's so sweet of you..." Blaze smiled and blushed. Then Silver puts his hands on her hips and and is about to kiss her.  
"Silver..." Blaze whispered and blushed but she didn't knew that Silver heard her.  
"Yes..." Silver asked.  
"You're totally amazing..." Blaze said with a smile.  
"Thanks." said Silver.  
"You're welcome." said Blaze but they didn't know that Sonic, Shadow and Tails are in bushes hiding.  
"Shadow, did you say before that you where going to use confetti for them?" Sonic whispered in the bush.  
"Soon. Just be patient." Shadow whispered back.  
"Ok." whispered back Tails.

With Silver and Blaze, they were talking a walk while the two hedgehogs and fox tailed them.  
"So Blaze, what have you been up recently?" Silver asked.  
"Nothing much..." said Blaze.  
"I been hanging out with Sonic more often and I think we are becoming good friends." said Silver.  
"That's great." said Blaze then her stomach growled.  
"Let's have dinner together." said Silver hearing her stomach.  
"Ok Silver." Blaze smiled.  
The silver-grey hedgehog showed the lavender cat, where they were going to get something to eat and he showed her their table.  
"This is great Silver." Blaze said as she took in the sights.  
"Glad you like it." he said.  
"And I love you..." Blaze said as she kissed him and then soon they were making out.  
Meanwhile, with Sonic, Tails and Shadow hidden behind some plants in the restaurant.  
"So Shadow?" Tails whispered to Shadow as they saw Silver and Blaze making out.  
"Yes..." Shadow said.  
"When are you gonna do the confetti thing?" Tails whispered.  
"Now!" whispered Shadow and he and the others tossed confetti around the hedgehog and cat.  
"Huh?!" said Blaze in surprise.  
"Hi there Blaze." said Sonic as he, Tails and Shadow came out of their hiding places.  
"Shadow wanted to set off confetti to as a way of celebrating that you two are together."  
"Shadow did all this?!" asked Blaze in shock.  
"Yes he did." said Sonic.  
"That's unlike him..." said Blaze.  
"I know right?" said Tails.  
"Very." said Silver.  
"Enjoy the rest of the evening." said Sonic as he, Tails ans Shadow left.  
"OK, and thanks guys." said Silver waving at them.  
"Your welcome." said Sonic.


	15. Incoming World Tour

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 15- Incoming World Tour

The next day, Sonic was still sleeping in his bed until he woke to the sound of his alarm clock, he got up, stretched and put on his gloves and shoes. With Amy she was already up earlier and was practicing new songs with her guitar.  
"Hmm..." Amy said frowning. "Something's missing from this song..."

With Sonic, he was having breakfast and Amy was doing the same. Later, she went over to Sonic's place when she finished hers and Sonic was still having his.  
"Hey Amy." Sonic greeted.  
"Hey Sonic!" the pink hedgehog warmly greeted.  
"How are you?" asked the sapphire blue hero.  
"Great, but me and my band are gonna leave town this weekend for our next tour..." Amy said with a hint of sadness.  
"Sound great." said Sonic.  
"And we're also having tickets on sale for our concert here in Station Square before we go to our tour in America." said Amy.  
"Ok." said Sonic.  
"Oh I also got a few tickets for you guys!" said Amy as she showed Sonic the tickets.  
"Thanks." said Sonic as he took the ticked from Amy.  
"No prob." said Amy. "But I do need help with a new song I'm writing..."  
"I am sure your friends can help." suggested Sonic.  
"I'm sure you're right..." said Amy.  
"Yeah..." said Sonic.

Later, with Knuckles he was relaxing at home then he heard a voice calling him.  
"Knuckles!" said a female voice. Knuckles turns around and saw it was Tikal.  
"Hey!" she added with a wave.  
"How are you?" Knuckles asked.  
"Great." said Tikal.  
"Good to know." said Knuckles.  
"How about you?" the orange echidna asked.  
"I'm also good." said Knuckles.  
"Mind if I hang out with you?" Tikal asked.  
"Sure" said Knuckles with a smile and Tikal climbed up the stairs and sat next to him.  
"It's nice that your here." said Knuckles.  
"I know..." said Tikal.  
"What have you been up to?" Knuckles asked.  
"Oh...me and the others are getting ready for a concert before we go on tour again." said Tikal.  
"I see." said Knuckles.  
"Yeah." said Tikal.  
"Sounds like you will enjoy yourself." said Knuckles.  
"Well...kinda..." said Tikal the Sonic came over to the two.  
"Hey Knuckles and Tikal" he greeted.  
"Hi" said Knuckles.  
"Hey Sonic!" said Tikal.  
"Good to see you to." said Sonic.  
"What brings you here?" said Tikal.  
"I just wanted to see how you two are getting on." answered Sonic.  
"Very well Sonic." said Tikal.  
"Yeah." said Tikal. "But, I wish we didn't have to go on tour too soon though..." she added with a hint of sadness.  
"What's the matter?" asked Sonic.  
"Well..." said Tikal her face kind of red.  
"It's OK, take your time." said Knuckles holding her hand which made her blush a little more.  
"Well...I'm kinda embarrassed to say..." said Tikal her face still red.  
"In that case you don't have to." said Knuckles.  
"OK." said Tikal, then Knuckles gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her face redder that usual.  
"Enjoy the tour." said Knuckles.  
"It sound like fun." added Sonic.  
"And before I do..." said Tikal as she kissed Knuckles on his lips.  
"Have fun." said Knuckles who was blushing from the kiss.  
"I will and Knuckles..." said Tikal looking at him.  
"Yeah...?" He asked.  
"...I always wanted to do that..." Tikal said as she smiles and blushes and Knuckles did the same.  
Later, with Tails, he was at home relaxing and taking a break from his inventions as Cream passes by and was walking with Amy, Rouge and Blaze. Tails spotted them as they pass.  
"Hi girls." he greeted.  
"Hey Tails!" said Cream in a cheerful voice.  
"How yah doing?" Amy asked.  
"I'm good." said Tails.  
"Good to hear." said Blaze.  
"Thanks." said Tails with a smile.  
"No prob." said Blaze.  
"I hear your going on a tour." said Tails. "That's great."  
"Kinda..." said Cream with a bit of sadness.  
"What's wrong?" asked Tails.  
"It's just that I'll miss you..." Cream said sadly.  
"We will see each other again." said Tails holding her hands and cheered her up a little. "After all, when it's over, we can visit."  
"Yeah, you're right Tails." said Cream smiling.  
"You have nothing to worry about." he added and then Cream kisses him. Tails then puts his left hand around her head and right arm around her back.  
"You're so sweet Tails." Cream smiled.  
"So are you." Tails said smiling.  
"Oh you." Cream said with a giggle.

Meanwhile, with Sonic he was at home doing loads of chores and Amy was at her home playing her guitar. With Sonic, Knuckles came over and Sonic greeted the red enchidna.  
"Hey Sonic." Knuckles greeted.  
"Hi." Sonic greeted as well.  
"What's up?" the enchidna asked.  
"Nothing much." Sonic answered.

With Amy...  
"I can't find a new song!" Amy said exasperated. "And the concert's next Saturday!"  
But little did she know that Sonic and Knuckles came in and heard her.  
"Have you considered trying a song you haven't done in a long time?" Knuckles asked.  
"I did." Amy said.  
"Why don't you try that?" Sonic asked confused.  
"There's something missing Sonic..." Amy answered.  
"What is it?" Sonic asked.  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Knuckles added.  
"I don't know but you guys can help me." Amy said.  
"How?" Knuckles asked.  
"Not sure..." Amy admitted. "But I need all the help I can."  
"OK." Sonic said ready to help then Amy began to play her guitar and they all listen as Amy began to sing New Classic, while she sings, they still listen until she stops.  
"Something doesn't feel right..." Amy said in thought.  
"What is it..." Sonic asked.  
"It sounds right..." Amy explained. "But just doesn't feel right..." Then Tails came in but he knocked first before entering.  
"Hello." Tails said.  
"Hey Tails." Amy greeted.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"Trying to figure out a song to play for our concert before my band leaves for another world tour." Amy explained.  
"OK." he asked.  
"But it's kinda hard, beside's...It's missing something..." Amy said strumming her guitar.  
"What might that be?" Knuckles asked Amy.  
"I don't know...but I'll figure it out somehow..." Amy said as she began to play and sing.

When I was young, I played for fun  
Made up the words, nobody heard  
But now I see, all eyes on me  
And suddenly, I'm in a dream...

Amy stopped playing and sighed in deep sadness.  
"Pretty good so far." Knuckles said smiling.  
"Thanks...but I'm not feeling it..." Amy sighed.  
"Keep practicing and I am sure you will." Sonic said putting a shoulder on her and she blushes a little.  
"Thanks Sonic..." she said shyly as she played and sang again.

When I was young, I played for fun  
Made up the words, nobody heard  
But now I see, all eyes on me  
And suddenly, I'm in a dream  
I gotta a feeling now, everything's right somehow...

Here I am, been who I want giving, what I got, never a doubt now!  
Here I go, burning like a spark.  
Light up the dark again.

I'm stepping up, right to the top  
That's how I'm wired, I take it higher  
I'm in control, I broke the mole  
The girl you see, is up to me

I'm lifting off the ground  
Finding the perfect sound

Here I am, been who I want giving, what I got, never a doubt now!  
Here I go, burning like a spark.  
Light up the dark again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again and again and again

There's a star that's right inside you  
So come on and let it out  
Fine out what your about  
and just shout  
Here I am! Been who I want giving, what I got, never a doubt now!  
Here I go, burning like a spark.  
Light up the dark again

Here I am, been who I want giving, what I got, never a doubt now!  
Here I go, burning like a spark.  
Light up the dark again (repeat)  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again and again and again.  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again and again and again and again  
Here we go!

"Good." Knuckles said as he and the others applauded.  
"Thanks, I think I'm going with this song." Amy smiled raising her guitar.  
"Great!" Sonic said smiling proudly, but he didn't expect Amy to hug him which caused him to blush and he gently pushed her off.  
"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked worried.  
"Nothing at all." Sonic said with a blush on his face.  
"OK." Amy sad as she got up a leaved. "I gotta be going, bye!" she said as she left the door.

_**My dear readers,  
I dearly apologize for not updating this story in like forever but I got wound up with so much stuff in my daily life and on DeviantArt as well. But I hope this Chapter will make up for it. R+R**__****__**please.**_  
**MaxinetheGhosthog14**


	16. Do I love her?

The Sparkle Roses  
Chapter 16: Am I falling for her?

"See yah!" Sonic called out to her.  
"Good luck." Knuckles added.  
"Thanks guys, I'll see you there." Amy said as she walked down the street with her guitar on her back, but little did she know that Sonic was looking at her with his face red.  
"What should we do now?" Sonic asked his face still red.  
"Hey Sonic, you blushing?" Knuckles asked smirking.  
"I am?" Sonic asked surprised.  
"Yes you are..." Knuckles evilly smirked.  
"It doesn't matter." Sonic said.  
"I know what's going on..." Knuckles smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked with a questioning look.

"You love Amy..."

"Knuckles, you know I never have."

"Then, why did you blush when she left huh?"

"I was thinking about my new girlfriend. Princess Elise."

And that conversation ended when Knuckles slapped him.

"What was that for?!" Sonic yelled to the echidna, rubbing the spot where he slapped it.  
"Because, you're so ungrateful Sonic!" Knuckles yelled angrily. "Amy knew you when you were 11, she put her heart and soul into getting you to notice her 6 years ago, she helped you expose Sally and now you're dating princess Elise?! Open you're eyes now, before you get hurt again." With that, Knuckles left leaving him alone to think.  
"I better see how Tails is." Sonic said as he ran to Tails workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

Meanwhile, while Tails was working on the X-Tornado, Shadow was walking by.  
"Hey Shadow." Tails greeted the dark hedgehog.  
"Hey Tails." the black hedgehog greeted the twin tailed kitsune.  
"What brings you here?" Tails asked him.  
"Word on the street says that the blue Faker got slapped by Knuckles." Shadow smirked and chuckled.  
"What?!" Tails asked shocked. "Why did he do that?"  
"I heard that Sonic is dating Princess Elise and Knuckles slapped him because Sonic was being very ungrateful to Amy."  
"Then I guess Sonic deserved it." Tails said as he finishes up the X-Tornado and puts up his tools.  
"Yeah, the faker's thinks that dating Princess Elise can heal his broken heart." Shadow commented as he sat down on a chair.  
"Sonic needs to man up and I can't blame you Shadow." Tails added as he sat down as well. "After Sonic found out his X-wife was cheating and using him to get other men, he was broken until we cheered him up, but Amy made him happier the most."  
"It's been six whole years and Sonic needs to be a man instead of running away from his problems." Shadow added, but little did he know that Sonic was at the window listening to their conversation, he was mad that Shadow overheard of Knuckles slapping him but felt guilty knowing that some of those things are true. He ran away from Tails place and ran to his house...crying...Yes, crying from all the guilt he felt and crying from confusion of his love life.  
"What is wrong with me?!" Sonic screamed and cried as he ran to his room, covered his head in his hands and cried. He stayed like that for an hour until he couldn't cry anymore and he laid down on his bed and remembered what he did to Amy six years ago...

~Flashback...~  
"Friends?! We're just friends?!" cried Amy with a waterfall of tears coming from her eyes when the heart breaking news was told to her by her own true love.  
"Yes." said Sonic, sorry that he told her the truth "Please don't cry." he said as he tried to wrap his arms around the hedgehog girl but she backed away from sadness and anger.  
"NO Sonic the Hedgehog!" yelled Amy in anger and sadness. "We may be...f-f-f-friends now but I'm still mad!" And with that she ran away from Sonic like everyone in the world hates her.  
"Amy..." said Sonic reaching out to her but she was still running and crying her poor heart out until she was out of sight.  
Sonic looked down and the ground feeling bad of telling Amy that. "I hope she will ok after this." he simply said as he slowly went home.

~End Flashback~

"Amy..." Sonic though as he remembered. "Is this how you felt when your heart broke?" Sonic put a hand on his heart and it felt like it shattered like glass.  
"Oh God...Amy I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you...Now I know how you feel when I rejected you...terrible..." Sonic got off his bed as he got an idea, he ran to the nearest jewelry store, purchased a little something for Amy, ran back home, hid it in his chest-of-drawers and smiled as he can't wait before Amy's concert.


	17. The Question on Stage

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 17: The Question on Stage

Day's later...it was the night of the concert before the Sparkle Roses had to leave town. Everyone was getting ready for the big night, but not as ready as Sonic was. He was wearing a bold looking red and white shirt, ripped jeans and his usual red and white buckled shoes. Then he heard a knock at the door, he opened it and saw it was Tails.

"Hey little buddy." Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic." Tails greeted him but wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Me and the others are going to the concert tonight and they wanna know if you're coming...or having a hot date with Princess Elise?"

"What?" Sonic asked shocked. "Who told you that?!"

"Knuckles did." Tails explained. "And that he slapped you for choosing her."

"Tails, it's not what you think!" Sonic began but Tails didn't listen.

"I think Amy was right about you Sonic." growled Tails. "You go for the sexy girl and not the true hearted one and you don't know the meaning of a broke heart until you felt it so...bye..." Tails concluded as he slammed the door.

"That does it!" Sonic growled. "I'm going to the concert and giving Amy her gift!" He took up the box containing his gift and ran to the concert where it began to play.

In the concert, the others were enjoying themselves and watching Amy and her band play.

"They are good!" Knuckles complimented.

"That's our girls..." Silver added smiling then he noticed a blue thing zipping the audience.  
"Huh?"

"What's up Sil?" Tails asked the silver hedgehog.

"I think I saw a blue thing zipping in the crowd..."Silver added looking for it.

"Blue thing?" Tials said thinking then it began to click. "Sonic!"

"The Faker's here?!" Shadow questioned, trying to hide his surpirse.

"But what's he doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know but let's watch..." Rouge said as she looked and watched the hedgehog's efforts.

With Sonic, he was trying to get front stage so Amy can see him. "I got to tell her how I feel, otherwise she'll hate me forever."

He managed to get infront but the concert began and Amy began her little annoucedment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for coming to our concert before we go on tour again." she said and the crowd goes wild.

"You all are the best and thanks for coming tonight, so...Let's rock!" she yelled in the mic and everyone yelled and Sonic tried with all his might to get her attention, but he given up and left walking sadly as Amy began to sing.

Ooohh, uh  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, yeah  
Ever tried to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream?  
Every step that you take forward  
Takes you right back where you've been  
And then when you least expect it  
And you tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinion  
Somebody cares what you say

You woke me up  
No longer tired  
With you I feel inspired  
You helped me find my fire (uh)

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that, oh

Tryin' to do it right  
Ain't no rehearsal, it's your life  
When you're doing this crazy dance  
Cuz you're makin these crazy plans

Because this is not a test  
You put in work to be the best (oh)  
It's a classic take on a brand new game  
Before the needle drops,They're gonna know your name  
When it gets old don't lose the love  
You're cold I'll warm you up (you up)  
Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT stands for paid,young and trying everything  
Just to touch your dreams  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)  
Let me see you do that

It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
You're bringin back the real me  
No judgement in your eyes  
Cuz when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
It's just classic when we met  
And how you made me move...

All of a sudden, Amy stopped singing and everyone stopped cheering as she wonder why she stopped.  
"This song is missing something." she announced. "It's not special until I have someone with me..."  
The all the audience, but mostly the guys want to be picked on Stage then Amy called a well known name. "Sonic are you here?"

Then the whole audience began to look for him, but Sonic and his friends.

"Where is he?" Tails asked worried.

"He was in front of the crowd." Rouge said, then Knuckles had and idea. He stands on his his seat and began to chant Sonic's name. Soon, everyone joined in and so did Amy and her band until a spotlight found him about to leave.

"Sonic..." Amy said in the mic. "I want you to sing with me..."

"You do?" Sonic asked shocked.

"Yes, because I need you to make this right." Amy said blushing and the audience went 'Awww...' and Sonic ran up to the stage and everyone cheered for them.

"I'm so glad you're here." Amy commented.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Ames." he smirked, then he took a mic and the Music began to play again and the two hedgehogs did a duet.

Amy And Sonic:  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid,young and takin on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring the beat back once more)

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid,young and takin on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring it back, bring it back)  
Let me see you do that

You're the new classic (yeah)  
You're the new PYT (the new PYT)  
Stands for paid young and you took the chance to believe in me  
Your the new classic,fantastic,when you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more(bring it back once more)  
Let me see you do that

After the song, everyone cheered wildly, but not as much as their friends.

"That was awesome." Amy said as the crowd goes wild still.

"Yeah and Amy..." Sonic began.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"I have something to get off my chest..." the blue hedgehog announced.

"Go on." she said listening.

"Amy..." he began in the mic. "I know that you have been hurt by me 6 years ago...but I was guilty knowing that you ran away from home, but Amy...I realized that after my divorce with Sally and me having a talk with Knuckles...I realized that...I love you..."

"Awww..." everyone said happy Sonic confesses his feelings for her.

"And, I have a question for you..." he added as her went on one knee and shows her his gift; a golden ring with a pink diamond heart and everyone went wild. "Amy Rose the Hedgehog...Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"


	18. Amy's Answer

The Sparkle Roses

Chapter 18: Amy's Answer

"Sonic..." Amy began. "Yes! I will!"

As soon as Amy said yes the whole audience began cheering and clapping for the newly engaged couple. Sonic put the ring on Amy's finger and they both kissed.

"Whoo hoo!" Tails cheered.

"That was beautiful!" Silver added and applauded.

"Let's go join them." Rouge suggested and before they knew it they were congratulating and cheering Sonic and Amy on their new engagement.

"Looks like the kid finally grew up." Knuckles smiled and patted Sonic on his shoulder.

"I know." Sonic smiled at the red echidna. "By the way, thanks for slapping some sense into me Knux."

"No problem." Knuckles grinned.

"Now, let's celebrate!" Cream announced and began to play a drum beat. The others joined in the fun, it was totally a night to remember...

~3 months later...~

There was great excitement in Station Square because today is the day that Sonic and Amy are getting married. There was great buzz across town and everyone is really excited to see the wedding and it was taking place at Never Lake, the very place where they first met. Everyone was getting there seats while Sonic stands by the alter by his best man Knuckles and the ring bearer Tails.

"I can't believe we're actually here at your wedding." Tails smiled at Sonic.

"What you mean?" sonic joked.

"He means your REAL wedding with Amy." Knuckles added with a laugh.

"I know." Sonic sighed. "This is going to be the best day ever."

Then the wedding began to start, Sonic stood with happiness and pride, everyone stood up and then Amy began to walked down the isle in an utterly gorgeous wedding dress with a silver tiara on her head. Once she made it to the isle, the priest began to talk.

"We are gathered here today to join in union Sonic Hedgehog to Amy Rose Hedgehog." he said. "Amy, do you take Sonic as your husband? To honor, cherish and love as long as you both shall live?"

Amy looked at Sonic with a joyful smile and tears of joy. "I do." Then the Priest looked at Sonic.

"Sonic." he began. "Do you take Amy Rose as you wife? To love in sickness and in health, in good time and bad as long as you both shall live?"

Sonic gave his most sincerest smile, he looked at the crowd smiling and cheering at him and looked at Amy, there was no way he could say no to his true love.

"I do." Sonic said clearly.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife." the priest said. "You may kiss the bride."  
Sonic didn't have to be told that twice as he and Amy kissed while everyone cheered and tossed rice at them.

"Everyone, I give you Mr and Mrs Sonic Hedgehog." the priest announced as Sonic carried Amy bridal style and he ran off with her leaving the cheering crowd behind and running off into the sunset.

"So I got my wish after all." Amy told Sonic smiling.

"You sure did Amy." Sonic winked at her.

~3 years later...~

*At Sonic and Amy's home...*

"Hey Amy, I'm back." Sonic called at Amy carrying bags full of groceries. Amy came in with two baby hedgehogs that were blue in colour and they both have bangs but one has white markings. A few months after their third anniversary, Amy recently gave birth to Lillian-Rose and Dash the Hedgehogs, they were exactly alike except that Lilly has the white markings.

"Hey Sonic." Amy greeted her husband.

"I'm back." Sonic smiled at her and held the white streaked hedgehog in his arms, Lilly looked at him and he can see her eye colour is similar to Amy's. "How's my beautiful little Lilly?" Lilly replied with a babble. Sonic look and saw Dash look at him with his emerald eyes.

"Hey there little buddy." Sonic greeted him and Dash smiled. "I got a little something for you." With that, Sonic went into on of the bags and pulled out a small red baseball cap. He put it on Dash's head on a side and Dash laughed with delight at his give.

"He loves it." Amy smiled proudly at him. Then, there was a knock at the door, Sonic opened it and was Cream and Tails.

"Hey Tails and Cream." Sonic greeted them. "Come on in."

"Hey there Sonic." Tails greeted back as he and Cream came inside. Amy was in the living room playing with the twins.

"Hey Amy." Cream greeted the pink hedgehog.

"Hello Cream, Tails." Amy answered her holding the twins.

"So how are things going?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Great." Sonic answered. "It's amazing that we're married for three years and now have little hedgehogs all about the place."

Tails smiled and then there was a knock at the door. Sonic opened the door again and Silver, Blaze, Tikal, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles.

"Hey everyone." Sonic greeted them.

"Hey Sonic." Tikal greeted.

"What brings you all by?" the blue hero asked.

"Just wanted to see you and chat." Blaze explained.

"Well, come on in." Sonic said as everyone came inside, then everyone was talking about the good old times and everything.

"We all came so far..." Cream said.

"And who knows what other adventures await in the future." Amy added. "For us..."

"And our future..." Sonic finished as he looked at the twins who were sleeping on their mother's lap. Soon...they will have their own adventures and who knows what will come in store for all of them...


End file.
